NIB
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Ninja In Black : des drabbles et des ficclets, un fourre tout de fics indépendantes.  NIB 6 : Petit renard
1. Drabbles 1 à 5

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto  
**Drabbles 1 à 5 : **Les merveilleuses aventures de Sasuke-chan chez le grand méchant Orochimaru

* * *

#1 S'il y avait bien une chose que Sasuke ne savait qualifier, c'était les quelques heures qu'il passait en privé avec Orochimaru, deux fois par semaine. Durant ces moments là, il se sentait à la fois oppressé et totalement libre, de manière tout à fait paradoxale. Kabuto ne semblait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce – ou bien faisait-il exprès de l'ignorer – et prenait ces entrevues pour des lubies assez singulières. Sasuke avait rapidement déduis qu'il était le seul à avoir ces attentions. Ça ne le dérangeait en fait pas plus que ça de jouer au shôgi avec Orochimaru.

#2 Il y a certaines vérités qui sont difficiles à admettre, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Uchiha Sasuke, mais qui sont pourtant capitales pour la vie des concernés. L'une d'entre elles était que ledit Sasuke adorait les moments privilégiés qu'il partageait avec Orochimaru. Aucun mot ne pouvait qualifier les sensations que lui procurait le Sannin lors de ces nuits de folie. Tout était si simple et évident que le reste paraissait superflu. La vie elle-même devenait lumineuse et légère, une plume au vent, libérée des futilités quotidiennes. Non, vraiment, pensait Sasuke le lendemain, il devait arrêter de boire tout ce qu'Orochimaru lui proposait.

#3 La première question existentielle que Sasuke se posa sur la sexualité arriva peu après son quinzième anniversaire : comment un homme normalement constitué pouvait-il se satisfaire dans cet univers majoritairement masculin ? Les rares femmes recrutées par Orochimaru avaient plus de couille que la plupart des hommes et ne devaient pas écarter les cuisses très souvent. Il lui paraissait évident qu'une femme se soumette aux désirs d'un homme aussi alla-t-il poser la question à Kabuto.  
"En quoi est-ce un problème ? Femme ou homme, un cul reste un cul."  
Sasuke ne posa plus aucune question à Kabuto par la suite.

#4 Sasuke n'appréciait guère apprendre en compagnie d'Orochimaru et le vieil homme n'avait pas forcément le temps de s'occuper de son protégé. De plus, la patience leur faisait à tout les deux cruellement défaut. Lorsqu'ils finissaient par être ensemble dans la même pièce, tout le monde craignait de les voir s'entre-tuer joyeusement. On entendait parfois des hurlements de rage, des rires malsains, des murs se briser ou des gémissements. Les ninja d'Oto redoutaient ces moments car ils souffraient à la place de ce pauvre môme. Sauf Kabuto qui, étrangement, en profitait pour renouer avec sa vieille passion pour les nouvelles érotiques.

#5 Kabuto avait une chambre attitrée dans chaque repère alors que Sasuke devait se contenter de jouer les invités inopinés à chaque changement. Il informa Orochimaru de son envie d'intimité et le Sannin prit cette demande en considération. Sasuke se vit donc attribuer une chambre bien à lui comme l'attestait l'adorable petite pancarte décorée de serpents et de fleurs sur sa porte. La décoration intérieure récupérait le même motif sur fond vert anis et rose bonbon. Une épaisse moquette mimosa confortable molletonnait le sol. Une peluche Naruto l'attendait même sur son lit. Sasuke ne dormit jamais dans aucune de ces chambres.


	2. Drabbles 6 à 10

**Diclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Drabbles 6 à 10 :** Les yeux d'une mère

* * *

#6 On lui avait dit mille et une choses sur le premier regard d'un enfant envers sa mère, comme quoi tout n'était qu'amour et tendresse, une sorte de lien magique instantané qui s'établirait pour la vie. Sa mère n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler de ses yeux à elle, noirs et profonds comme la plus chaude des nuits d'été. Mais maintenant qu'elle prenait son fils pour la première fois dans ses bras, elle ne put que mettre au placard les belles idées des femmes de la famille. Itachi avait les yeux froids et distants. Je vais devoir l'apprivoiser, se dit Mikoto.

#7 Itachi avait été un bébé tranquille, parfois même inquiétant par son silence, alors que Sasuke se révélait être braillard, encombrant, ne laissant jamais de répit. Mikoto, pourtant une femme admirable par son calme et ses capacités à gérer l'ingérable, n'en pouvait plus quelques mois après la naissance du benjamin. Elle avait dépassé les limites de l'acceptable, selon elle, et était partie se réfugier quelques jours chez sa mère. Seulement voilà, après quelques heures passées à regarder par la fenêtre, l'inquiétude fut trop grande et elle retourna chez elle. Au diable la fatigue, elle protégerait ses enfants de leur papa gâteux.

#8 S'il y avait bien une chose que Mikoto avait en horreur, c'était la capacité de Fugaku à oublier le reste du monde lorsqu'il jouait avec ses fils. L'évènement était rare mais pas plaisant pour autant. Mikoto retrouvait la maison sans dessus dessous, des tables renversées pour faire des cabanes, des jouets partout, son maquillage sur les tatami et parfois même le chat du voisin pris en otage. Elle aimait profondément Fugaku, là n'était pas la question, mais il y avait des limites à la dignité humaine, surtout lorsqu'il se baladait dans le jardin avec son soutien-gorge rose sur la tête.

#9 Itachi et Sasuke n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, se disait parfois Mikoto en faisant dîner les enfants avant que Fugaku ne rentre. L'un était calme, l'autre monté sur ressort, l'aîné inventif, le cadet distrait, et ainsi de suite. On pouvait dire qu'Itachi avait été un bébé bien plus gérable que Sasuke. Il avait rapidement fait ses nuits, ses dents, jamais un pet de travers et relativement de bonne humeur – si, évidemment, le silence était un indicateur de bonne humeur. Les deux frères ne partageaient vraiment qu'une chose : leur premier mot. Et Mikoto était très heureuse de ces tendres «mamans».

#10 Il y avait des jours où Mikoto pensait avoir trois enfants au lieu de deux. Accoudée à la table de la cuisine, elle regardait Fugaku faire le petit pont devant un Sasuke hilare et un Itachi à moitié intéressé par son frère. La table était maculée de compote de pomme et de grains de riz, un mélange particulier question couleur, surtout sous l'éclairage électrique. Elle regrettait un peu sa vie d'avant, avant son mariage, ses mômes et être considérée comme une mère, non plus comme une femme. Et puis Sasuke lui sourit en riant. Mikoto n'avait rien à regretter, finalement.


	3. Ficclet 1

**Diclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Ficclet 1 :** C'était comme ça  
Ecrit pour Akasha, avec pour directive "du sang, des tripes et du positivisme"

* * *

Deux heures que ça durait et il en redemandait encore. On avait beau dire, un crétin reste un crétin. Celui en face de Sasuke trembla un peu au sol, tentant de se relever. Pas évident avec un fémur cassé. Surtout en plusieurs endroits. Il soupira, vaguement amusé par l'entêtement de Naruto.

"Je vais finir par te tuer."

Naruto trouva la force de se tourner sur le dos et s'arqua pour voir Sasuke. Il lui sourit, le visage en sang.

"T'as jamais pu, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, connard."

Sasuke tourna la tête de manière à ce que Naruto ne le voit pas sourire. Il le connaissait bien, l'enfoiré.

"J'ai tué Itachi …  
- Je suis pas Itachi, coupa Naruto en roulant sur le ventre cette fois. Je suis pas le genre de frère à te laisser tomber, tu le sais très bien."

Naruto serra les dents et poussa sur ses bras pour se relever. Il s'appuya sur sa jambe valide et s'y tint en équilibre, essuyant l'hémoglobine du revers de sa manche. Naruto inspira ensuite un grand coup.

"Bon, on rentre ?  
- T'es vraiment borné, soupira Sasuke en rengainant son sabre.  
- T'es devenu super balèze, t'as tué le méchant, c'est bon, non ?  
- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, abruti.  
- T'inquiète, la vieille te dira rien, j'en fais mon affaire ! répliqua Naruto en s'étirant."

Sasuke secoua la tête d'un air navré. C'était idiot d'essayer de discuter avec Naruto, il le savait parfaitement. Cependant, ces quelques mots lui donnaient envie de sourire bêtement. Peut-être l'euphorie de la victoire. Oui, c'était certainement cela.

"Par contre, tu vas devoir me porter, boulet ! J'ai super mal à la jam…"

Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase, accusant une douleur bien pire au niveau de l'estomac. Il s'accrocha à Sasuke jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Naruto sentait son sang et ses tripes se répandre, il jugea la sensation assez étrange. La lame froide du kunai se retira dans un chatouillis pas vraiment désagréable, un peu comme les fils de suture que l'on fait glisser dans la peau. La tête lui tourna, ce qui raviva sa prise sur son meilleur ami.

"T'es vraiment … qu'un bâtard, … Sasu … ke …"

Le corps s'effondra dans un bruit mou et Sasuke ne put manquer le sourire heureux qu'affichait Naruto. Il balança son kunai au hasard et essuya quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient giclé sur son visage, oubliant que ses mains étaient elles aussi rouges. C'était le dénouement normal d'un combat de plus. Ils l'avaient tout les deux su, ça ne pouvait se terminer que comme ça. Aucun des deux ne regrettait.


	4. Ficclet 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto  
**Ficclet 2 :** Monsieur et Madame bizarre  
Ecrit pour Kaoru (Kaorulabelle) avec pour consignes … Bof, vous verrez bien.  
**EDIT :** merci pour les fautes, les gens (Bostaf, Dark) ! J'ai pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui ...  
Texte édité le 12 avril 2008

* * *

Cela se passait par une belle journée de leur dix-septième ou dix-huitième été. Une vague de chaleur avait enseveli Konoha bien des semaines plus tôt et la plupart des adolescents rêvaient plus d'une crème glacée que d'un énième entraînement avant l'examen de haute classe prévu pour le mois de Septembre. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Kiba et Hinata voulaient tenter le coup malgré les avertissements des adultes : ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Naruto avait répondu qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il deviendrait Hokage et que rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il fallait dire que l'obtention du grade de chûnin l'avait beaucoup motivé et qu'il rêvait toujours de ramener Sasuke par la peau des fesses.

Assise à l'ombre, sur l'herbe desséchée, Hinata regardait les garçons de leur bande jouer dans l'eau du lac qu'ils avaient choisi pour échapper à Kakashi, Gai et Kurenai. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que la joute amicale ne devienne une guerre ouverte où chacun rivaliserait de techniques. Shino détestait perdre, à quelque jeu que ce soit, Lee s'enflammait rapidement et son cousin Neji, bien que sage sous ses apparences de jeune premier, n'attendait qu'une provocation de la part des autres. Kiba faisait la course avec Akamaru, nageant d'un bout à l'autre du lac. Quant à Naruto, il complotait avec Chôji depuis un moment pour mettre Ino à l'eau, elle qui bronzait au soleil dans un bikini ridiculement petit – Hinata détourna les yeux, rouge comme une tomate, en constatant qu'on voyait quelques poils pubiens. Sakura et Tenten, elles aussi en maillot de bain mais bien plus correct, jouaient aux cartes avec Shikamaru, affalé à l'ombre, visiblement fatigué de tant d'efforts intellectuels.

Hinata soupira. Elle s'ennuyait un peu à ne rien faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux garçons parce que la soi-disant partie "amicale" de balle au prisonnier aquatique commençait à devenir un peu violente à son goût – les lunettes de Shino venaient de sombrer au fond du lac. Elle ne voulait pas non plus comploter avec Chôji et Naruto ; le blond l'impressionnait toujours autant, même après tant d'années, et puis les cartes ne la passionnaient pas. Avec son Byakugan, ç'aurait été trop tentant de tricher. En fait, elle n'était venue qu'en suivant les autres, comme toujours. Kiba et Shino avaient dit oui, elle avait hoché timidement la tête. Mais l'avait-elle vraiment fait ? Est-ce que, effacée comme elle l'était, les autres l'avaient vraiment remarqué ? Lui avait-on demandé son avis ? Hinata eut un frisson.

Un hurlement d'effroi la fit sursauter alors qu'Ino se relevait soudainement, trempée de la tête aux pieds et pestant contre Naruto et Chôji qui s'enfuyaient en riant comme des hystériques. La jeune fille blonde se rua sur eux, leur promettant mille et une tortures toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Sakura secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

"Il change pas, lui, sourit Tenten.  
- Quel boulet ce mec, soupira Sakura. L'autre soir, j'avais prévu une soirée coquine avec l'intention de prendre le petit dej' chez lui au matin et monsieur n'a pas remarqué que j'avais un décolleté provoquant et une jupe indécente ! Il m'a même demandé de l'aide pour réviser du taijutsu ! Du coup, on ne s'est pas tripoté comme je l'entendais.  
- Neji et Lee m'ont fait le même coup des dizaines de fois mais je suis sûre qu'ils voulaient juste éviter l'inévitable.  
- Ne-Neji-nii-san et Lee-kun ? répéta Hinata incrédule.  
- Tu savais pas ? s'étonna Sakura. Ils sont tous les trois ensemble."

Hinata resta interdite quelques minutes, ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Shikamaru. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le dos et croisa les bras derrière la tête.

"Ils aiment se prendre la tête.  
- Mais non, rit Tenten, c'est même pas une vraie relation amoureuse. On s'amuse, c'est tout.  
- Z'avez une drôle de façon d'vous marrer, bailla Shikamaru. Ça m'viendrait pas à l'idée de sortir avec Chôji et Ino en même temps. Trop galère. Et trop coûteux.  
- On ne compte pas à la dépense quand on aime, rétorqua Sakura pleine de convictions.  
- Bah voilà, je les aime pas donc je dépense pas.  
- Et Temari-san ? ricana Tenten en s'éventant avec ses cartes.  
- J'l'aime encore moins que les autres, celle-la. Elle est chiante, tout le temps en train de me faire la morale, et patati et patata, tu devrais te comporter en adulte, mauviette, nia nia nia … Pire que ma mère !  
- Quel misogyne …  
- Les femmes sont une source d'embrouille, marmonna Shikamaru.  
- T'es pédé ? demanda Sakura sans y mettre de forme.  
- Je suis très bien tout seul, nuance.  
- Il est pédé, conclut Tenten.  
- Tsss … z'êtes chiantes."

Hinata n'en revenait pas de tant de révélations. Son cousin entretenait une relation avec un homme et une femme en même temps, Naruto sortait avec Sakura qui avait bien l'intention de conclure et Shikamaru refusait d'avouer son homosexualité. Un peu perdue dans ces nouvelles informations, Hinata resta muette un long moment, ne voyant même pas qu'Ino avait réussi à attraper Naruto et qu'elle s'amusait à lui épiler les jambes à la pince, aidée par une Sakura aux idées vengeresses. Tenten s'était décidée à rejoindre la bataille navale, tout comme Chôji, Kiba et Akamaru. Seul restait Shikamaru, étendu sur une serviette à côté de Hinata. Le milieu d'après-midi et son pic de chaleur ne semblaient pas décourager les adolescents. Au bout d'un moment, Shikamaru se releva tout en s'étirant, baillant comme un bien heureux.

"J'ai soif, j'vais chercher un truc à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ?"

Hinata releva la tête, surprise de tant d'attentions. Elle essaya de regarder ailleurs mais ce n'était pas évident avec ses yeux.

"Je … Je … Je … !!  
- J'vais en prendre pour tout le monde, informa Shikamaru en ronchonnant. J'ai pas envie qu'Ino me frappe parce que j'ai joué les égoïstes.  
- A-Alors je viens, bredouilla Hinata en se levant à son tour. T-Tu ne pourras pas tout p-porter …  
- Mouais."

Ils s'éclipsèrent alors sans que les autres ne les remarquent. Hinata eut un peu honte de laisser ce pauvre Naruto hurlant à la mort entre les mains d'Ino et Sakura mais se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler à cette histoire, surtout que les deux filles n'avaient pas l'intention de se restreindre aux seules jambes.

Le lac se situait dans l'un des terrains d'entraînement les moins utilisés. Il y avait rarement des activités dans les bois alentours et l'endroit était rapidement devenu la propriété des amoureux en quête de tranquillité. Cependant, grâce aux efforts de Naruto et Sakura le matin même, il n'y avait personne dans la zone et la petite bande avait pu s'y installer sans risquer de tomber sur une scène classée interdite aux mineurs. Cela convenait parfaitement à Shikamaru et Hinata. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en vu des faubourgs de Konoha, une zone pas très habitée où se construisaient les rares nouvelles maisons pour les encore plus rares nouveaux habitants venant de l'extérieur. La politique d'immigration du Cinquième Hokage était très stricte. Certains disaient que c'était pour éviter que des créanciers ne viennent au village, d'autres que la mesure empêchait toute construction de casinos.

Shikamaru trouva rapidement un petit magasin tenu par un vieil homme s'éventant mollement. Hinata se sentit mal à l'aise en constant que le vieux lorgnait sans gêne sur elle. Sur les conseils des autres filles, elle avait mis un petit short beige lui arrivant à mi-cuisses – qu'elle avait emprunté à l'une de ses cousines – ainsi qu'un dos nu mauve s'attachant derrière le cou et fortement décolleté – un prêt d'Ino. Hinata se trouvait ridicule dans ces vêtements. Elle était shinobi, pas comme toutes ces filles qui se pavanaient dans les rues, toutes celles qui la regardaient bizarrement lorsqu'elle marchait dans Konoha. Hinata détestait subir le regard des autres et c'était encore pire depuis que son corps avait soudainement décidé de prendre de l'ampleur. Elle détestait sa manière de marcher, ce balancement régulier et chaloupé, et encore plus sa poitrine. Impossible de descendre un escalier sans que ces deux masses ne rebondissent généreusement.

Hinata recula vivement lorsqu'elle sentit un métal froid sur son front. Elle percuta un grand pot qui se renversa et se vida de son contenu sur le sol. La jeune fille s'excusa et s'empressa de tout ramasser alors que Shikamaru la regardait, un sourcil arqué, et la canette fraîche toujours à la main.

"Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle ?"

Hinata releva la tête, un peu, alors que le vieux s'approchait en clopinant. Shikamaru remarqua sans difficulté le regard lubrique du marchand et s'interposa, soulevant Hinata par les aisselles pour la remettre debout. Il lui fourra les canettes dans les bras et ramassa les cannes à pêches, épuisettes et autres bouts de bois que contenait le pot.

"Désolé, papy, grommela Shikamaru. J'vais prendre tout ça, rajouta-t-il en faisant référence aux canettes, et puis ça."

Le vieux marmonna dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce que les adolescents sortent du magasin, avec chacun un sac en plastique à la main. Ils avaient aussi acheté des chips, des biscuits divers et variés, d'autres sucreries, des galettes de riz soufflé et du chocolat.

"Je … Je te rembourserai la moitié, murmura Hinata en suivant Shikamaru sur le chemin menant au lac.  
- Non, on partagera la note avec les autres. Hors de question que je nourrisse tout le monde de ma poche.  
- Hum …"

Hinata remarqua qu'elle marchait au même niveau que Shikamaru, ce qui était très impoli pour une jeune fille de son rang, aussi décala-t-elle sa foulée de manière à être deux pas derrière le jeune homme. Shikamaru la regarda en coin avant de ralentir aussi, se retrouvant ainsi à la hauteur de Hinata. Hinata qui recommença à reculer, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru éclate de rire en plein milieu du chemin. La kunoichi se sentit confuse et préféra regarder le sol en attendant que l'hilarité quitte son camarade.

"T'es bizarre, Hinata, souffla Shikamaru en s'accroupissant pour pouvoir voir le visage de la jeune fille.  
- Bi-bizarre ? Je … !  
- Shino et Kiba ont de la chance de t'avoir dans leur équipe. Vous devez pas vous ennuyer !"

Hinata détourna la tête, un peu vexée par les paroles de ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait en fait pas plus que ça. Ils n'avaient été dans la même classe à la l'Académie que la dernière année et Shikamaru ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Peut-être y avait-il eu un échange de regard lorsque Ino lui avait demandé si elle voulait venir à leur fête d'anniversaire – Ino et Shikamaru étaient nés à un jour d'écart et ils invitaient toujours toute leur classe pour leur fête commune – mais pas grand-chose de plus.

"Hey, c'était pas une critique, marmonna Shikamaru. Ils arrêtent pas de nous dire que t'es une fille timide mais que tu es très forte aussi. Tu es plus en confiance avec eux parce que ce sont les membres de ton équipe, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hum …, acquiesça Hinata. Shino-kun et Kiba-kun sont gentils.  
- Je suis pas méchant non plus, sourit Shikamaru. J'aime juste pas qu'on m'emmerde. Et toi tu me gênes pas. T'es quelqu'un de calme et de doux. Faire la sieste à côté de toi est très reposant."

Face au sourire franc de Shikamaru, un sourire humain et chaleureux, Hinata ne put que rougir. Soudainement prise par une bouffée de chaleur, elle repartit au pas de course vers le lac, ce qui poussa Shikamaru à se relever et à courir pour la rattraper.

Arrivés à proximité du lac, on entendait déjà les hurlements des uns et des autres. Les arbres frémissaient et le sol tremblait un peu. Shikamaru et Hinata eurent un mauvais pressentiment qui fut vite confirmé : les jeux amicaux s'étaient transformés en entraînement intensif. Face à eux combattaient Ino et Naruto, Suiton face à Fûton, sous les encouragements enflammés de Sakura, Lee et Kiba. Neji, Shino et Tenten restaient en retrait, surveillés de prêt par Chôji qui semblait affectionné son rôle de garde chioumes. Shikamaru et Hinata se regardèrent en coin, ayant tout les deux la furieuse envie d'éviter toute cette agitation. Ils commençaient à rebrousser discrètement chemin lorsqu'ils entendirent un projectile siffler dans l'air dans leur direction. Rapide comme l'éclair, Shikamaru attrapa une branche morte par terre et frappa ce qui se révéla être une pierre de toutes ses forces, la renvoyant loin dans le lac. Le silence tomba, Ino et Naruto s'arrêtèrent dans leurs excuses, et un doux moment de flottement s'éternisa. Shikamaru lâcha la branche comme si elle l'avait brûlé alors que les yeux de ses petits camarades étincelaient d'envie de faire de même.

"Hi … Hinata, souffla Shikamaru, courage, fuyons !!"

Ni une ni deux, Hinata lâcha son sac et partit derrière Shikamaru sur le chemin, courant et riant en même temps, suivie du reste de la bande.

La fin de journée arriva bien trop vite au goût de la jeune Hyûga. Ils se séparaient déjà au premier carrefour. Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Chôji, Ino et Shikamaru allaient vers l'intérieur de Konoha alors que Shino, Kiba et les deux cousins restaient en périphérie. Shikamaru fit un signe de la main à Hinata qui lui répondit discrètement. Ce garçon était décidément bien bizarre, lui aussi, mais il était également gentil et compréhensif. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais suffisant pour que son cœur se mette à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle pensait à lui.

_Fin_


	5. Crack 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Crack 1 : **Rencontre improductive  
Pour Chibi Maakuro qui a demandé un crack!Outcast Tatsumaki/Pein. Attention,** SPOILERS** pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Outcast (et même pour ceux qui lisent cette fic, d'ailleurs …). C'est presque de la pub, en fait ...

* * *

Ils se voyaient une ou deux fois par an, toujours sous le couvert d'autre chose. Tatsumaki aimait les mystères, les créer et les entretenir aussi faisait-il tout son possible pour que celui-ci ne soit partagé qu'entre eux. Il avait même effacé certaines mémoires pour être un peu plus tranquille. Il n'y avait pas de raison de faire des cachotteries s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui risquait de se souvenir de quelque chose de très important. Il fallait vivre avec ces secrets, les protéger et trembler lorsque quelqu'un venait y mettre son nez. Le tout était en constant équilibre, une sorte d'état de tension permanent, un frisson sur la peau, une envie de hurler au monde qu'il se faisait un peu plus avoir à chaque respiration.

Tatsumaki s'était souvent dit que c'était la seule joie de sa vie. Entretenir ces mystères lui permettait de réfléchir et de conserver toute sa tête, bien plus qu'en complotant. Le problème avec les complots, c'était que les cibles n'avaient généralement pas conscience du piège et vivaient donc sans se soucier du comploteur. Tatsumaki aimait être reconnu comme comploteur, rien ne le faisait plus vibrer qu'un regard sous-entendant qu'il s'était fait avoir. Cette sensation était beaucoup plus forte dans le cas d'un mystère. Son cœur ratait un battement, son sang se figeait, sa respiration se coupait et une vague d'adrénaline le submergeait. C'était bien mieux que tous les combats qu'il avait pu mener, bien plus fort que la fraction d'éternité qui séparait la Mort de la Vie.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en un raclement peu discret et Tatsumaki releva la tête de son livre. Un homme était là, grand et blond, les cheveux lisses, la peau pâle, le regard cerclé. Il portait un long manteau aux motifs de ronces bordeaux sur soie noire. Son visage était mutilé par une multitude de piercings plus ou moins lourds. Il baissa la tête en signe de salut et vint s'asseoir à une distance raisonnable du Hokage, à même les tatami poussiéreux.

"Tu ne changes pas, Pein.

- Vous non plus, Tatsumaki.

- J'ai pourtant fait le nécessaire pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas, soupira le Quatrième en pointant du doigt la masse de cheveux noirs et frisés sur sa tête.

- Vous restez le même pour moi, comme je reste le même pour vous."

Tatsumaki le concéda en hochant de la tête. Il ferma son livre pour le tendre à Pein.

"Lis ça, ça peut t'intéresser.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda le renégat en prenant le livre.

- L'histoire d'un type qui se prend pour un dieu."

L'expression de Pein ne changea pas du tout alors que Tatsumaki se faisait plus dur.

"J'ai entendu parler de tes petites affaires et ça ne me plait pas.

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez besoin de moi pour _vos_ petites affaires, contra Pein.

- Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations la conscience tranquille grâce à moi, ne l'oublie pas. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour que mes meilleurs éléments te tombent dessus. Tu es en sursis, Pein, pas en liberté."

Les deux hommes savaient que ces arguments étaient caducs mais ils s'en contentaient généralement. Leurs intérêts ne gagneraient rien à la rupture du contrat qui les unissait, au contraire. Ils avaient tout à perdre d'une dispute. Tatsumaki pensait parfois qu'ils étaient un vieux couple, se connaissant bien et toujours uni devant l'adversité. L'image le fit pouffer sous le regard curieux de Pein. Tatsumaki se servit une coupe de sake tout en regardant le jeune homme partir silencieusement. Pein ne se retourna pas, quittant la petite auberge perdue dans les montagnes sur le bord d'une route peu fréquentée, emportant avec lui l'ouvrage offert par le Hokage. Ça n'en ferait qu'un de plus qu'il n'ouvrirait pas.

_A suivre ... dans Outcast ! _


	6. Ficclet 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Ficclet 3 :** Petit renard  
Une demande de Rhywan.  
Texte édité le 12 avril 2008.

* * *

- A chaque fois que tu viens là, j'en ai la nausée.

Un silence.

- Qui de nous deux est un monstre ? C'est la question que je me pose lorsque les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Enfin, dans l'ordre … C'est une façon de voir les choses.

Un reniflement.

- Toi qui brailles et râles constamment, te voilà bien silencieux.  
- C'est fini.

Un regard qui se baisse.

- Fini ?  
- Ouais. C'est moi le monstre.  
- Voilà qui m'enlève une épine de la patte. Ah ? Non, mon coussinet me gratte encore… Des remords, gamin ?

Un poing qui se serre.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Un rire.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste !! Cet ordre était idiot !! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu faire ça ?!

Un tremblement.

- Je ne suis guère au courant de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.  
- Je ne veux pas l'expliquer.  
- Ah ? Alors laissons tomber la thérapie de groupe et barre-toi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter les complaintes d'un ado sentimentalement constipé.

Un œil furieux, l'autre fermé.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas t'écouter.  
- J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit de faire !  
- _Là haut sur la colline_ …  
- C'était un ordre !! J'ai obéi à un ordre !!  
- … _gambadait un renard_ …  
- Tu m'écoutes ?!  
- Non, je chante.  
- Tout ça, c'est ta faute !!  
- C'est toujours la faute des autres.

Un râle de douleur suivi d'une quinte de toux.

- Avoue-le avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, gamin.  
- Avouer quoi ?  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.  
- Je n'ai rien à avouer.  
- … _petit renard, petit renard_ …  
- Je n'ai rien à avouer !!  
- … _sur la colline, colline_ …

Un peu de rouge sur la main.  
Peu de temps avant la fin.  
Temps incertain.

- … _petit renard, sous la colline_.


End file.
